


Just Desserts

by CaptMickey



Category: King's Quest (Video Games), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baking Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMickey/pseuds/CaptMickey
Summary: Taking place in the Three Adventurers webcomic universe, when Graham learns that Link has never had a pancake, let alone know how to make it, it's up to this Hopeful Knight to show him the ropes. After all, it's BATTER to learn from the best.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flurrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flurrin/gifts).



> For Flurrin, happy birthday!

"You never had a pancake?" Graham stared flabbergasted. "I... how?! What did you have for breakfast?" It was unheard of! Simply unprecedented! The archer could only look at the Hylian who was sitting at the table across from him, with his lips pursed and shoulders tensed at the outburst.

"Uh... well, usually eggs or something hearty, didn't really have any sweets for breakfast." Link answered.

"So what did you have when you wanted something not heavy?" Graham kept questioning. The Hylian's silence spoke volumes. "Alright, it's decided."

"What's decided?"

"C'mon." Graham stood up and walked over to Link, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to his feet as he dragged the Hylian to the kitchen. "We're going to make some pancakes."

"Wait, now?!" Link gasped.

"Yes now!" He opened the door and waltzed into the kitchen. 

"B-but what about Guybrush? Wouldn't he want in on this?" A pause, "Actually, come to think about it, where is he anyways?"

"He said he was going for a swim and walk around town, besides, he knows how to make it already." Graham pushed his hat up as opened the pantry and looked at the ingredients, "Let's see let's see.... what do we have? Eggs, milk, butter..." The archer veered into mumbles that no matter how hard Link tried, he wasn't going to catch anything that was coming out of the other's mouth.

Link idly shifted his weight from one leg to the other, not entirely sure what to do.

"Link, grab me a pan, please?" Graham called out from the pantry. "And a few bowls and spoons, too."

"Yeah, sure." The Hylian nodded and went to grab the necessary items. "Does the size of the bowl and pan matter?"

"Um... no to the bowl, yes to the pan." Graham grunted, holding an armful of eggs, milk, butter, flour, sugar, a small box of chocolate chips and other ingredients that Link couldn't figure. He waddled over and placed it down on the counter next to Link with a sigh and wiped his forehead, moving to take off his cape and placing it down on the chair so it wouldn't be in the way of the baking. "Right, let's get started."

Link, still silent and with an expression that matched a deer in headlights, copied Graham by removing his gloves, arm pads, and any excessive armor including his scarf on the same chair as Graham's, rolling up his sleeves as well.

The archer noticed and gave a smile. 

"Okay so, where do we start?" Link asked, looking at the various ingredients and already feeling confused.

"First, we mix the dry ingredients." Graham started by mixing in the flour, baking powder, salt and sugar. He felt a slight nudge, realizing Link was leaning in extremely close, watching intently as Graham was working.

"Right... so... then what?" 

"I... um..." The archer starter to blush a bit, "W-well, we're ah... we're going to need some butter and eggs... so ah, mind working on that?"

The Hylian looked eager to help. "Sure!" He quickly moved over to grab the eggs, butter and bowl. Holding it all and staring with joy before the dawning realization struck him. "Um... h-how many eggs?"

"What?"

"How many eggs? There's like, a dozen here."

"Oh. Well, we only need one, so... yeah one egg."

"And butter?"

Graham stared up at the ceiling trying to do the math, "Maybe three tablespoons?" He looked at the large blocks. "Yeah... so just one stick should be fine. Just beat the butter."

Link stared between Graham and the butter, not entirely sure what he meant by that and grabbed a meat beater, raised high and slammed it into the butter which sprayed on him and Graham... as well as most of the counter. 

The brunette jumped and looked at the blond in confusion. "Link, what did you do?!"

"You said beat the butter!"

"Yeah! Like whipping it! Not LITERALLY beating it!"

Link stared and looked down, blushing. "Oh. That... that actually makes more sense."

Graham snickered a little and continued mixing the ingredients, occasionally looking over at the blond to make sure there wasn't any more mishaps from the Hylian. A skilled swordfighter and hero, Link is. A baker... he most definitely is not. 

"Alright," Link patted his hands and went right back into Graham's personal space, resting his head slightly on his shoulder, "Eggs and butter is mixed, now what?"

And just like that, Graham's blush returned. "T-then... pour the milk. So um... mind doing that?"

"Okay." Link moved to grab the milk, unaware that Graham was red in the cheeks and with a shaking hand adding the mixed ingredients. Coming back, he held it over the bowl, their shoulders touching. "Um... how much should I pour in?"

"Ah... n-not a lot."

Link gave a small pour, barely enough needed for the pancake. Graham stopped and looked at Link baffled, "You could pour more in, y'know."

It was then the Hylian's turn to blush and look embarrass. "Ah... oh. I um... didn't know." He poured a bit more.

"Okay, stop. Stop!" Graham called out, startling the Hylian who accidentally spilled the milk on the counter and floor.

"Ah, shoot..." Link frowned, sagging his shoulders a little at the mess he was creating. "Sorry, I'll um... I'll grab the towel and wipe that up before one of us slips on this." He placed the bottle down and went to grab a rag.

He couldn't be mad at him for the mess, Graham recalled a time long ago when he made just as equally a mess to his mother's shock. Grabbing the spatula, Graham mixed the ingredients to a nice recognizable goop, hoping it was enough to salvage. If not, it wasn't like he wasn't able to whip up a new batch anyways. Hearing Link's footsteps, Graham looked over at the blond who was twisting the rag in his hands. 

"Hey, listen Graham, I'm so--" Link's words were cut short as he slipped over butter and milk mix, flailing his arms to grab anything to stop his fall. He managed to grip onto something, but seeing as his luck continued to deteriorate, he grabbed the mixing bowl instead of the counter and pulled at it too hard that it landed on top of his head, covering the Hylian in pancake batter as he landed hard on his back, groaning in pain.

"Link!" Graham gasped, kneeling down and moving the bowl from Link's face "Link, are you alright?"

"Define 'alright', Graham..." Link grumbled.

"Um..." He helped Link slowly sit up, moving to take the bowl off and wiping the pancake batter from the Hylian's face. There was no mistake, there was a blush on his face more out of embarrassment then out of anything. Graham pursed his lips, focusing on cleaning when he reached his lips and blushed himself.

Link stared, cheeks red with Graham being so close to his face, there was warmth to the archer's expression.

"I... well... no use crying over spilled milk, right?"

Before Link could answer, Graham leaned, placing a hand on the breakfast covered cheek and kissed Link, pancake batter be damned. Neither of them knew how long they were at it, but eventually Graham pulled away, resting his forehead on Link's, staying blissfully happy and quiet.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." The brunette said, extending his hand out for Link who took hold of it, trying to stand up but ended up slipping in the batter and falling back down, this time yanking Graham down on top of him. The two stared, face red and decided to kiss once again, not caring about the mess. Pulling up, Graham just smiled. 

"You just know how to  _butter_  me up." He smiled, laughing as Link playfully shoved him off.

"How dare you ruin this moment with a pun, Graham!" Link protested, but couldn't help but smirk.


End file.
